<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The pale rider by vandlp1088</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197406">The pale rider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088'>vandlp1088</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, Djinni &amp; Genies, Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Naked Dean Winchester, Riding, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Dean Winchester is a natural rider. All he needed was to be put in the right frame of mind.</p>
<p>NSFW digital painting featuring Dean Winchester in cowboy garments. Enjoy :P.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The pale rider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: The pale rider<br/>Artist: vandlp1088<br/>Characters: Dean Winchester<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: Explicit content, NSFW, possible dubcon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/16407997-60e1-4fd9-9eb0-be04d29ab584/de137bs-360b9255-8f3d-42ef-aff0-8d84a58ad0bc.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMTY0MDc5OTctNjBlMS00ZmQ5LTllYjAtYmUwNGQyOWFiNTg0XC9kZTEzN2JzLTM2MGI5MjU1LThmM2QtNDJlZi1hZmYwLThkODRhNThhZDBiYy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.v_8Y5j-sBRnVSgCG0Doo5ckWWDdfRdsWwfr0qzNEe5k">  </a>
  </p>
  <p>For full size click on the image.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This fanwork is also posted <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/navi1088/art/The-pale-rider-848355544"><b>here in Deviantart</b></a><b>. </b></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments would be really appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>